Chaos
by Arkios
Summary: One Shot, Death Fic, Squall est OOC. Un homme respectable meurt. Comment réagira Squall Leonhart face à cette situation?


"Chaos"

1- La mort subite de Cid Kramer

Nous étions tous choqués par l'attaque de coeur qui a mit fin à la belle et longue existence de Cid, notre bien-aimé directeur. Il est décedé hier soir, pendant le souper que nous lui avions préparrer à lui et à sa femme, pour leur 25ème anniverssaire de mariage. Selphie qui jouait gaiement du violoncelle pour accompagner la soirée, fut la première à verser des larmes... Elle était passée d'une jeune femme heureuse à un fillette désesperée. Pour ce qui était d'Édéa, la pauvre s'est enfermée dans l'un des dortoirs avec Linoa et refuse de sortir... L'autre par contre, éssaie bien la consoler...

Je m'appelle Squall Leonhart, et je suis un élève gradué de la BGU depuis 2 ans. Depuis la mort de l'ultime sorcière, la compression du temps n'a jamais eut lieu et nous vécûmes tous heureux pendant quelques temps. Nous signâmes le traité de paix envers Galbadia et Martine fut nommé président... C'est à se demander comme ce drôle de moineau a réussir à convaincre son peuple de le prendre... Moi et la politique, ça fait deux. Bref... en tout cas, la Balamb Garden University continua ses cours et nous avons tous revues Seifer Almasy et ses accolytes... ces derniers ont reprit l'examen de Seeds et l'on passer avec brio, tout comme Linoa et Irvine qui n'étaient pas encore Seeds.

Revenons un peu à la situation initial, bon... Où en étais-je... Ah, oui... Édéa s'est enfermée avec Linoa dans une chambre... c'est bien ça? Très bien... Euh... je ne suis pas sensé dire ça... Mais que je suis nul en émotions! Voilà... Je me trouve présentement dans le living room des dortoirs, en compagnie d'Irvine et de Seifer, que je déteste autant. On n'est encore habillé pour l'avant-midi. Irvine avait perdu son chapeau entretemps et s'était couper un peu les cheveux pour changer de style... par contre, il avait conserver son manteau brun clair... Pour ce qui est de Seifer, il portait toujours le même style de vêtement; manteau gris, bottes fonçés... et il avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux... Quant à moi, j'avais laisser tomber mon jacket noir pour des vêtements plus clairs... Pour faire plaisir à Linoa qui me les avaient gentillement achetés. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de porter un jacket en jeans, mais ça faisait très bizarre de se prommener dans toute l'académie et de reçevoir des compliments sur ma tenue... à chaques fois, je rougissai. Je sais, je sais, je m'éloigne du récit...

- Squall? demanda Irvine.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Je me demandai qui pourrait bien devenir le prochain directeur de la BGU? Tu as une idée toi?

- Non pas vraiment... Peut-être Quistis ou Shu... Elles se sont beaucoup démarquées depuis la grande bataille.

La "grande bataille" signifiait pour nous le "dernier combat" contre Ultimécia.

Seifer, qui n'avait pas prit parole depuis la mort de Cid lâcha: "Quelle bande de pleurnichards... Ça ne sera ni l'une ni l'autre, elles sont bien trop connes pour gouverner, ces nanas."

Irvine qui était assied à côté de Seifer lui balança son poing dans le ventre.

- Aie! gêmit le pauvre mec.

- Surveilles ton language, crétin.

Cette remarque m'a fait rire. Je n'avais jamais vu Irvine aussi en colère depuis le jour où il avait perdu son chapeau... ... En fait, lui qui était certain que ce dernier avait fini aux vidanges, serait surpris d'apprendre que c'est en fait Selphie qui lui a voler le chapeau pour faire une blague et qu'elle l'a donner à un chocobo qui l'a... enfin... manger. Quand elle me raconta cet anecdote, j'ai su qu'elle avait toujours un faible pour lui... tout cela s'est déroulé il y a un an. Depuis cet incident, Irvine et Selphie semblent se rapprocher davantage.

- Irvine... espèce de salaud... murmurait Seifer en se penchant vers l'avant.

Zell entra dans la chambre, vêtue de ses vêtements Seed... il était presque midi. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit depuis la mort de Cid, dont il se sentait très proche. J'avais de la peine pour lui... aussi que j'aimai moi aussi parler avec Cid... Arf... pourquoi est-il mort lui!? J'étais tellement frustré que je ressentais davantage le besoin d'aller à la serre de combat pour assomer quelques T-Rex...

- Ça c'est le bouquet, je viens chercher les autres porteurs du cerceuil et ils ne sont même pas habillés pour le deuil?! Mais quel culot! Allez vous habiller, et plus vite que ça! rûgit Zell en nous voyant habillés dans nos habits habituels.

En pressant le pas, nous entrâmes chacuns dans nos dortoirs pour aller nous changer. Pendant ce temps, nous entendûmes Zell qui parlait à Linoa et Édéa... Je savai que c'était maintenant la fin qui approchait à grands pas pour notre pauvre directeur... Nous allons l'enterrer au pied des montagnes de Balamb, dans un sanctuaire construit en l'honneur de la BGU, il y a 1 ans et demi de cela.

Dans ma chambre, je choisi les vêtements Seed qui allaient être porter avec fierté. Tous les Seeds et les élèves devront porter leur uniforme durant la cérémonie d'enterrement, afin de montrer notre fidélité à la BGU et au long service du défunt vieil homme. En boutonnant mon chemisier, plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur mes joues... Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point cet homme était le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eut... Cid... Il était lui aussi un joueur de carte Triple Triad et nous jouâmes plusieurs parties dans le passé... Il était même comme un père et me donnait souvent des conseils sur la vie de tous les jours... Rien ne pourra jamais remplacer l'amour du directeur pour ses élèves... Il était un brave homme... il était un second père pour moi... il était...

Lâchant un long soupir, je me suis ensuite diriger vers la porte de ma chambre et j'ai croiser mon regard avec celui de mon véritable père... Laguna... et oui, cet homme maladroit et bizarre de tous ces rêves était bien mon père... Je ne l'avais jamais connu jusqu'au jour où Ellone m'envoya dans les pensées de dernier et où il se décida enfin à me reveller son identitée. J'étais tellement fâché contre lui que je n'arrêtais pas de le traiter d'andouille et de tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête... Je n'ai jamais accepter le fait qu'il soit mon père et ce dernier à annoncer publiquement, qu'il avait retrouver son fils... Moi... Ce qui fait que tout le monde sait à présent que je suis le fils de cet abruti de président estharien. S'il pense que je vais l'aimer pour ça?? Jamais! J'en ai rien rien à faire qu'il soit le président ou que je sois son héritier!

- Salut le père... dis-je. Tu étais forçé de venir me voire pleurer?

Nos sujets de conversations tournaient souvent au vinaigre.

- Squall... vas-tu finir par me pardonner un jour? dit-il en secouant sa tête de tout les côtés, comme s'il était désesperrer.

- ... Abruti. Si tu avais eut le courage de m'élever en tant que père plutôt que président, peut-être que j'aurai une meilleure perception, vis-à-vis de toi!

J'avais cesser de pleurer et Irvine fut le deuxième à sortir de chambre, il fut suivit de Seifer qui semblait avoir de la difficultée à nouer sa cravate.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, Squall... répondu Laguna en sortant des dortoirs.

Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix.

Irvine qui avait presque tout entendu mit une main sur mon épaule, j'avais tellement envi de plaquer mon poing dans la figure de cet homme qu'il devait me retenir pour que je ne parte pas en furie. Même Seifer du entourer un bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de faire cette gaffe. "Lâchez-moi!" dis-je entre mes dents. "Laissez moi règler mon compte avec cette nulitée!"

Je reçus alors une giffle derrière la tête, elle vennait de Seifer.

- CALMES-TOI BON SANG!... Ahhhhh, ce que tu peux être gamin parfois... rûgit-il en me poussant sur le canapé le plus près de nous trois.

Je suis tombé directement dans les coussins, la rage au cou. J'étais furieux contre Irvine de m'avoir retenu, mais aussi surpris que Seifer ait fait la même chose. Il avait beaucoup mûrit... et ça parraissait sur son visage... il n'avait l'air d'un mec cruel et sans pitié... mais celui d'un être normal et calme.

Nous attendâmes encore quelques minutes avant qu'Édéa ne sorte enfin de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les toilettes, elle fut suivit de Zell et Linoa. Elle avait des vêtements sombres dans ses bras.

- Nous allons laisser le temps à Édéa de faire ses toilettes avant de partir... dit Linoa qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

Cette dernière portait le même style de vêtement qu'elle portait avant, mais ils étaient plus fonçés... dû à l'enterrement. Mis-à-part du fait qu'elle avait les pouvoirs d'Ultimécia qui reposaient en elle, Linoa restait avant tout ma petite amie et une jeune femme adorable. J'hésite encore si vais lui demander en mariage... après ce qu'il s'est passé hier... j'avais l'intention de le faire durant la soirée... mais échec total.

Notre gouvernante nous fit un bref salut et entra dans les toilettes. Cette dernière qui était à l'époque une redoutable sorcière avait perdue tous ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait transmise à Linoa. Elle avait entre-temps reprit son ancien boulot de gouvernante, mais cette fois-çi, à la BGU. On avait dû abandonner l'orphelinat car il était de plus en plus en ruine... tous les murs et les planches commençaient à y sentir la pourriture... Quand elle ressortit enfin, Édéa était vêtue d'une longue robe noir et ses cheveux noir jais fesaient amplement ressortir la couleure dorée de ses yeux cernés.

Irvine et Seifer furent les premiers à sortir de la salle, Zell les suivient en disant tout haut: "Nous devons être au sanctuaire d'ici une demie-heure, rendez-vous immédiattement au hall pour rejoindre les autres élèves." Ensuite, ce fut Édéa qui sortit de la salle, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues... Son maquillage partait déja en larmes...

- La pauvre... dit Linoa en s'approchant de moi. Nous devrions l'escorter non?

J'approuvai cette idée...

- Attends nous Nounou, dis-je en m'approchant de celle qui m'a élever quand j'étais jeune.

Volontairement je l'ai serrer dans mes bras, elle sourie. Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendus dans les couloirs. Linoa entourait Édéa par les épaules et tentait de lui remonter le moral en chantant un peu avec elle. Je reconnu facilement les paroles de "La petite araignée." C'était la petite chansonnette qu'elle nous chantait quand on était enfants.

Ma rage contre mon père partait au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchâmes du hall. Je vis de loin Quistis Trepe, notre institutrice, vêtue de noir. Elle aussi avait fait couler son maquillage... (Mais quelle fâcheuse mannie de se maquiller pour un enterrement!) Elle était accompagnée de Shu et de Fujin qui éssayait de la réconfortée. J'étais quant même étonné que Fujin aie un côté gentil... Bah... de toute mannière, elle n'était que l'amie de Seifer et elle ne fesait que suivre les ordres de ce dernier à l'époque. Un peu plus loin, je rejoind Zell, Irvine et Seifer, près d'un cerceuil en ivoire c'était le sien... ... Nida et Raijin étaient les deux autres porteurs.

Plusieurs élèves et Seed nous entourant ne pouvaient cessés de pleurer ou de gémir à chaques fois qu'ils regardaient le cerceuil. Ça me rendait dingue... Tant de souffrances, rien que pour une seule personne... Je me demande si ça sera la même chose pour moi, quand je vais mourir... Je ne dis pas que j'ai envi de mourir, mais ... ça me rend curieux. Qui sait ce que l'avennir nous réservera prochainement? C'est alors que Selphie apparue au milieu près de la sortie, elle n'était plus aussi heureuse que jadis... Elle nous fit signe de commencer à avancer le cerceuil et toutes les personnes commençèrent à sortir, en rangs droit, derrière nous. Le cerceuil était lourd et pouvait nous étirer un bras facilement, si nous ne savions pas comment s'y prendre. Je ne sentais déja plus mon bras alors je dû mettre mon autre bras en plus de mon bras droit. Je me trouvais du côté gauche du cerceuil, avec Zell et Nida. Les trois autres étaient sur le côté droit... et comme par hasard, Seifer était en face de moi quand je regardais vers la droite. Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée principale, nous déposâmes le lourd objet contenant Cid dans la voiture du croque-mort.

Une heure plus tard; à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, nous creusâmes un grand trou pour y déposer le cerceuil d'ivoire, pendant que le pasteur récitait les prières d'adieux. Selphie qui n'avait pas verser une seule larme depuis hier soir, se jeta dans les bras d'Irvine et éclata en sanglots. Linoa, de son côté, commençait à tordre son mouchoir sec et éssayait de se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Ça m'embarrassait d'entendre tous ses gens pleurer et tous ses murmures... Je n'étais pas habituer à ce genre de chose. En quelque sorte, pour moi... c'était l'horreure.

Quand les derniers mots furent récités, la chorale, qui accompagnait le pasteur, commença à chanter une chanson sacrée d'église... ce qui mentionnait que c'était fini...

En me retournant vers la foule, je vis Linoa qui ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer... Laguna qui éssayait de consoler Édéa... Quistis qui serrait Zell qui s'était mis à pleurer... et plusieurs personnes me regardait... comme si j'étais sur le point de pleurer ou quelque chose comme ça... mais ce fut le contraire, je me suis mis à courir dans un endroit un peu plus éloigné et j'ai été malade. J'en avais marre de toutes ces émotions...


End file.
